passage
by Tomoe Mami
Summary: [01]. Pre-series AU, one-shot collection. For the what if challenge. Book 1 of Garden of Eden. On the night of the Hikarigaoka Incident, more children watched in amazement. Yet, all were shocked when Light vanished without a trace.
1. A Beginning

**A/N**: This is the other fic for this week. I quite like it. _passage_, Garden of Eden's first book, is ready for viewing.

**Something to note**: Hikari is seven. Taichi is four and not her brother by blood. Takeru is seven. Yamato is four. Sora is seven, Ryo is seven, Jyou is eight. Koushiro and Mimi are six and Mimi's younger brother is born around this time. Osamu and Ken are seven. This one-shot collection/side-story is based on the movie short Hikari and Taichi were in. After that, the sequel is strictly AU territory.

Written for the "what if" challenge.

…

_passage_

1. A Beginning

Highton View Terrace, Hikarigaoka (August 1st, 1995)

It was late at night in the Highton View Terrace apartment complex and everyone was asleep. Well, almost everyone. A young girl known as Yagami Hikari, who was seven-years-old, was in her father's, Yagami Susumu, study staring at the computer as it was beeping and flashing red numbers.

"Huh?" Hikari questioned.

Meanwhile, in the room she shared with her younger four-year-old adopted brother, Yagami Taichi, was groggily waking from his sleep on the top bunk of the bunk bed he shared with Hikari. Taichi crawled to the ladder at the foot of his bunk and made his way down it, only to slip at the last step but quickly caught himself.

A few minutes later, Taichi emerged from the bathroom and was heading back to his room, when he noticed Hikari in their father's study. "Hikari? What are you doing in there? You know you're not supposed to play with the computer." Taichi stated, walking over to his older sister.

"But it's doing something weird," Hikari replied.

The numbers on the screen started to come together and form an egg that began to come out of the computer.

…

What ifs used for this collection are below...

1. What if Osamu was friends with Koushiro?

2. What if Osamu and Ken were twins?

3. What if Ken was the genius instead of Osamu?

4. What if Takeru and Yamato were both left in the custody of their mother (or father) instead of split up?

5. What if Taichi was adopted?

6. What if Taichi wasn't a Chosen Child?

7. What if the Ichijoujis never lived in Tamachii, but Hikarigaoka/Odaiba from the start?

8. What if Takeru and Hikari were the older siblings and Yamato and Taichi were younger?

9. What if Tsurugi and Yuu were unable to return to their world and their displaced souls possessed Taichi and Yamato?

10. What if Mimi was an older sister?

11. What if Jyou got sick in Sora's hat instead of Taichi?


	2. Koromon part 1

**A/N**:

…

2. Koromon part 1

A while later Hikari and Taichi were now dressed and Hikari helped Taichi into his high chair still holding the egg like a teddy bear, while Hikari cooked some eggs for them to eat.

"This will taste better than your egg," Hikari spoke light-heartedly to Taichi who looked half asleep. Taichi just waved a hand at her. "Let's use it as a soccer ball!" Hikari uttered excitedly. This made Taichi wake up fully and shout at her, mad at her for even suggesting something like that. "It probably wouldn't bounce that high," Hikari answered, as she gave him his food and drink.

Taichi reached over to grab his cup, but the egg slipped out of his lap, making him gasp as he looked down to see their cat, Miko, was under the table eating his food.

"Meow." Miko meowed as he looked up at him.

"If anybody asks where that weird looking egg came from, let's tell them our chicken coop is on a nuclear waste dump. Boy, the rest of the kids are gonna be jealous of us this Easter," Hikari murmured as she was busy getting the rest of the food and turning the stove off.

Unknown to Taichi, the egg seemed to be moving all on its own. It came in contact with the carpet before rolling back in the direction it came and rolled right into the wall making a loud thump that caught Taichi's attention. Taichi looked behind him to see the egg and quickly pushed away from the table. He got out of his high chair and chased after the egg, which started rolling away again and into their shared room.

"Taichi, where'd you go?" Hikari asked as she followed after her little brother. Taichi stopped in their room, surprised to see the egg move until it was sitting upright. "Taichi, I-" Hikari stopped as she ran into the room, seeing what Taichi was doing. "Huh?" She asked as this weird feeling came over the two of them as they stared at the egg as it shook a bit in place.

"Uh oh." The two of them say.

"It-It's alive!" Taichi cried. The egg then started cracking around the middle and a small black thing with yellow eyes poked its face out, making a hiccupping noise as it did so, making them gasp. It took them a few seconds to get over their shock and they noticed how adorable the little black creature was. "Oh, it's cute. Come here, little baby." Taichi cooed.


	3. Koromon part 2

2. Koromon part 2

The creature gave a chirp as it jumped out of the egg and tackled Taichi's face, making Hikari laugh at him as he tried to pull the creature with the tiny kitten ears off of him. The creature got off and started skidding across the room, making a cooing noise before it then went under the bunk bed to hide. "Hikari, stay away! I'll protect you!" Taichi says as Hikari went over to her bed and bent down to look under it at the creature.

It made a soft growling noise as its yellow eyes narrowed at her, looking ready to pounce if she attacked it. Taichi bent down next to Hikari with a frown on his face as he inched his way closer to the creature and pulled off his goggles. He then threw his goggles at the kitty head and hit it, making the creature yelp in shock before it then purred and blew then bubbles out of its mouth, sending Taichi rolling out of the way and into the wall behind them. Kitty head then started purring this song and Hikari blew the same tune in time to it with her whistle while kitty head blew out his bubbles around her.

"It's taking a bubble bath." Taichi said in wonder as the kitty head kept blowing the bubbles out from under the bed as it still purred the song and Hikari was now giggling.

Afterwards, Hikari managed to get the creature out from under the bed and was now feeding it candy bars while Taichi was leaning against the door frame watching Hikari with a frown on his face.

"Hikari, stop feeding it so many candy bars, you'll make it sick. Hey those are mine! Thanks a lot." Taichi muttered as Hikari kept feeding the creature. "Well now that it's here how do we get rid of it?" He asks.

Hikari blew her whistle angrily at him for making that suggestion as she shook her head at him.

"We can't keep it." Taichi said as Hikari nodded and whistled. "Where's it gonna sleep?" He asked as Hikari blew her whistle again. "Oh no, not in my bed." He refused as Hikari blew her whistle as she shook her head. "Fine then it sleeps on the couch." He stated at last making Hikari's silver whistle pop out of her mouth as she looked at him stunned. "I guess we're just gonna have to tell her it's a throw pillow." He sighed as he scratched the back of his head just as the phone rang. "I'll get it!" He called as he ran off to answer the still ringing phone as Hikari leaned down on the creature. "Hello Taichi speaking." He greeted after picking up the phone.

"This is Sora. Mimi told me to apologize for blaming you for throwing up in my hat, when it was Jyou." A young seven-year-old girl named Sora Takenouchi said over the phone.

"That's weird, all the electronic stuff in the house is going nuts." Taichi said as he came back into the room, then yelped in shock when he came into the room. "Ah! Hikari, look out!" He shouted causing Hikari to open her eyes and look at the creature to see that he had changed into a pink head with floppy ears and red eyes. "It changed, and got bigger! What did you do? Oh no, where are we gonna hide him? What's Mum gonna say if she finds out? Things can't get any worse!" He whined.


	4. Koromon part 3

2. Koromon part 3

The pink thing then made a farting noise and Hikari lifted him up to show them a little 'present' that was left for them. "It just got worse." Taichi groaned as he slumped forward.

While Taichi cleaned up the mess, Hikari went into the kitchen and grabbed Miko's food bowl and took it from him. After the mess was cleaned up, the pink thing started bouncing up and down in place. "1,008, 1,009, 1,010, 1,011, 1,012…" Taichi murmured, counting how many times it bounced as Hikari finally came in with the food bowl in her hands. "You better pin his ears back so they don't get in the food." He said as Hikari set the food bowel down in front of the pink thing, which made a happy croaking noise as he went over to the food with this dreamy look in his eyes. "Boy, he looks pretty hungry."

The pink thing just stared at them like they were the most wonderful things he had ever seen in his entire life and then jumped up at Hikari, wrapping his floppy ears around her head as kissing noises could be heard.

"Hey, quit kissing my sister, you!" Taichi yelled as he grabbed as the pink thing and pulled it off, only for him to start kissing him. Taichi struggled to get the pink thing off of his face and finally was able to pull him off and tossed the weird creature down onto the floor, bouncing a few feet away. "His breath stinks." Taichi panted as he helped his dazed sister up as they all watched the pink thing get back up and go over to the food bowel, chowing down on the cat food as if he hadn't eaten in ages. "I've had enough! He's out of here." He said sternly.

There was a small yowling noise, making them look over to the door to see Miko was crouched down, fangs showing as he glared at the creature who was eating his food. The pink head noticed the tension and stopped eating to look over and see what they were.

"Uh oh." The two humans said as they blinked. Miko then yowled as he tackled the pink head, pushing him down and started swiping at him, but Taichi ran over and picked the bat up, trying to get him to stop. The pink head was panting and crying as he hid behind Hikari as he tried to calm down from the sudden attack. Miko was hissing and spitting as he struggled to get out of Taichi's arms and Taichi got four nasty claw marks on his cheek from their cat that was throwing a hissy fit.

Taichi dropped Miko in shock and scrunched his face up in pain, slapping his hand to his injured cheek as Miko made his way over to the pink head. The strange creature screamed in fear with wide eyes as their wild kitty cat brought his claws down on the creature's forehead, leaving the bright red marks.

Meowing in victory and as if he was all mighty and better than all of them, Miko latched his paw onto his bowel and pulled it out of the room as he walked backwards. Hikari walked over to the door and closed it just as Miko was out of the room, Hikari turning her cherry eyes that were filled with worry over to Taichi and Pinky as they were sitting on the ground side by side. "We don't make a very good team, do we?" Taichi asked as he held his cheek and looked down at the pink head creature.


	5. Liver Sticks

3. Liver Sticks

The sun was setting as Taichi and the pink head creature both got patched up before their parents came home, the two of them hiding the pink head creature from their parents. Susumu was locked up in his study working on something while Yuuko was at the stove cooking something while Taichi was at the door watching her while Hikari sat around the creature.

"Kids, I'm making your favourite. Liver sticks!" Yuuko called as Taichi's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Great... in a minute!" Taichi yelled back.

"So do you have a name?" Hikari asked the pink thing.

"Koromon." The creature now known as Koromon responded in a high, girly voice.

"We're in luck; she burned them." Taichi stated as he sniffed the air as a bad scent seeped into the room from the cracks between the door and floor.

"Taichi, his name is Koromon!" Hikari called.

"Whose name?" Taichi questioned curiously.

"Koromon, what are you anyway?" Hikari asked as she sat close to him, interested in learning more about him.

"I'm a Digimon, short for digital monster. I'm from the Digital World," Koromon answered.

"How come you talk to him and only whistle at me?" Taichi inquired, feeling insulted. He walked over to join in what was going on.

"My name is Hikari. And this is my adopted brother, Taichi." Hikari clarified their names.

"He can... talk," Taichi murmured in disbelief as he fell to his knees.

"You two are the best friends I've ever had," Koromon stated.

"We're the only friends you've had." Hikari smiled.

Just then, Koromon jumped up on her and kissed her. He got down and hopped over to Taichi, who still looked freaked out over all of this. "And thanks for saving me from that scratching fur ball." Koromon thanked him as he jumped up and kissed him, then jumped down.

"Just warn me before you kiss me again." Taichi whimpered. There was another farting noise, making Taichi pick Koromon up to reveal another 'present'. "Let's have a warning for this, too." He insisted.


	6. Agumon

**A/N**:

…

4. Agumon

Later that night, after cleaning up Koromon's 'present' and then ate before they settled into bed to sleep. Taichi was sleeping in his top bunk while Koromon was in bed with Hikari when the Digimon started whimpering and he looked very pale and blue in the face. Hikari climbed up to Taichi's bunk to wake him. She whistled at him a few times, quiet to not wake their parents, but when he didn't wake up, Hikari gave one loud blow of her whistle and he shot out of bed.

"I'm up. What?!" Taichi demanded. Hikari then pulled him down and saw Koromon looking very sick. "Koromon? What's wrong with him? Is he sick? You gave him you liver sticks, didn't you?!" Taichi accused. All of a sudden, Koromon started to grow and transform into something else as he became way too big and broke the bunk bed on his head. "That's gotta hurt." Taichi muttered.

The blanket fell away to reveal Koromon had become an orange dinosaur that was the size of an adult.

"Nice dinosaur, friendly dinosaur…" Taichi whispered nervously while Hikari whistled at him. Hikari ran off to the window, as Koromon followed and Hikari opened up the balcony doors. "Hikari, what are you doing?! Get down from there! What are you doing?!" Taichi called. The dinosaur creature walked out to the balcony, but shattered the glass and broke part of the balcony. "I'm gonna get grounded for this." Taichi groaned as Hikari climbed up onto the dinosaur's back and held onto him.

"What's going on in there? Did you kids break another lamp?!" Yuuko called out from across the hall.

"Piggy back?" Hikari asked.

"Hikari! No!" Taichi yelled, but it was too late.

The dinosaur jumped off the balcony, Hikari giggling as they sailed down to the ground, the dinosaur landing on the car below them. He completely wrecked it before he got off of it and started walking down the street. "Now let's play horsey." Hikari cheered.


	7. Disregard

**A/N**:

…

5. Disregard

Taichi bolted out of the apartment to chase after Kari and the dinosaur. "If Mum's worried about the lamp, wait till she sees her car." Taichi commented.

…

After a few minutes of walking, Hikari and the dinosaur came to an intersection where they had a red light. "Look both ways before crossing the street. See any cars?" Hikari asked as Koromon grunted. "Do you even know what a car is?" She queried as he grunted again, when the light turned green and he started trotting across the street to the other side. "We'll just be careful then." She insisted.

…

A little while later, they came to a store that had a vending machine with all kinds of soda inside of it.

"Soda? I'm thirsty. Are you?" Hikari asked as the dinosaur hummed as he stabbed his claws into the bottom of the machine where the sodas came out. He wound up breaking it and lifted it up off the ground as all of the soda cans started falling out of it. "Mum usually just puts money in, but I guess that works too. Just one each." Hikari said as she got down and started picking up some cans. The dinosaur made a sound as he turned and started walking off. "Where are you going?" Hikari called, chasing after him.

…

Taichi was running around looking for his sister. "Hikari! Hikari! How hard could it be to find a dinosaur?" Taichi asked himself.


	8. Asleep at the Wheel

**A/N**:

…

6. Asleep at the Wheel

Hikari managed to climb back onto the back onto the dinosaur's back, but he then wandered into the middle of the street with some cars going by. "You know we really shouldn't be playing in the middle of the street." Hikari stated.

Just then, there were lights coming from one side making the dinosaur grunt loudly as he turned to it, while Hikari looked freaked out as the large work truck was heading right towards them. Thankfully, the dinosaur jumped up high into the air, the truck missing them and they landed a few feet away.

"Hey, did you see that?" One man in the truck asked.

"No, I was sleeping." The second man replied.

"BUT YOU'RE DRIVING!" The first man yelled, shocked.

"Can we do that ride again?" Hikari questioned.

"Pepper Flame!" The dinosaur growled in a deep voice as he shot a fireball out of his mouth, missing the truck and hitting a telephone booth. Kari whimpered at the sight of the burning booth.


	9. Bus Temptation

**A/N**:

…

7. Bus Temptation

Meanwhile, Taichi found the broken soda machine. "HIKARI!" Taichi screamed.

…

Back with Hikari and the dinosaur, they were looking at a bus from across the street.

"Why are you looking at that bus? Please don't blow it up." Hikari begged as the dinosaur stared at a bus from across the street on the sidewalk we were on. "I know my mum says they're always late, but they can't help it!" She insisted, gently hitting his head to make him listen to her as he opened his mouth, flames slowly gathering. "Don't be a bad boy! Ah!" She cried, but then the dinosaur stopped as he turned his head up to the sky, as the sound of helicopters filled the air and she nearly fell off his head. "I wanna go home now, okay?" She asked.

He didn't listen as he shot flames at the helicopters, hitting one. Then he took off with Hikari still hanging onto him as the helicopters followed them.


	10. Children, Chosen

**A/N**:

…

8. Children, Chosen

Meanwhile, throughout the whole street of Highton View Terrace, all of the electronic devices were going haywire.

…

A six-year-old girl named Tachikawa Mimi was sitting on her bed, looking out her window up at the sky.

…

A six-year-old boy called Izumi Koushiro walked onto his balcony and looked up at the sky. Seven-year-old Ichijouji Osamu joined him, as he was a friend of Koushiro's from elementary school.

…

A seven-year-old boy called Akiyama Ryo was out on his balcony, looking up at the sky with another seven-year-old, genius Ichijouji Ken, who was visiting Ryo for the night and was Osamu's twin.


	11. Parrotmon's Arrival

**A/N**:

…

9. Parrotmon's Arrival

Taichi was also looking up into the sky, while standing on metal stairs. "Oh boy," he murmured, seeing a huge egg in the sky. "I'd hate to see the chicken that egg came out of." Just then, the egg hatched and a huge bird appeared.

…

Hikari and the dinosaur were close to a bridge. "That's a big bird," she gasped, as she stared at it.

The bird flew over them and Koromon turned abruptly to follow it, causing Hikari to fall off his head and onto the cold, hard ground. "Pepper Flame!" The dinosaur fired three fireballs at the parrot.

The fireballs missed the parrot, but two of them hit a building.

…

All of the children were watching the bird fly around. An eight-year-old boy named Kido Jyou was outside his apartment door on the walkway with a phone to his ear. "Mimi, it's Jyou. Quick, look outside your window." He requested.


	12. Polly Want A Cracker?

**A/N**:

…

10. Polly Want A Cracker?

On the ground, Taichi was running to the street when the parrot creature flew past him. "Whoa! Polly want a cracker? A really big cracker," he joked, but then a fireball shot past him and destroyed part of the bridge behind the parrot. "Koromon? Hikari!" He shouted, seeing them and ran over.

The parrot creature landed on the ground and growled at the dinosaur. "Koromon, please don't fight!" Hikari cried as she tried to get the dinosaur's attention, but he was too strong.

All of a sudden, she was grabbed by the shoulder and was turned around to see her younger brother, Taichi. "Hikari, come on! We gotta go!" He insisted.

Hikari pushed him away and turned back to the dinosaur, hitting him to get his attention. "Koromon!" She yelled.

"Hikari, it's too dangerous!" Taichi yelled as he tried to pull her away, while she just stood there with tears falling as Koromon blasted more flames at the bird.

"My turn," the bird cackled evilly.


	13. Power Surge

**A/N**:

…

11. Power Surge

Sora and all of the other children were shocked as they watched what was about to happen.

…

"Static Destroyer!" The parrot yelled. Electricity started shooting at Hikari, Taichi and the dinosaur, hitting the bridge and it started to fall on top of them. The dinosaur gathered them up under him, however.

…

A seven-year-old named Takaishi Takeru was looking out his window through a pair of binoculars with his four-year-old brother Ishida Yamato.

…

Jyou was still on the phone. "Koushiro, did you see that? Koushiro? Hey, what's wrong with the phone?" He asked, seeing his phone acting up and all the apartment lights started flashing.


	14. Greymon

**A/N**:

…

12. Greymon

Sora watched the lights flash from her bedroom window. "Whoa!" She exclaimed.

…

Back on the ground, the smoke was beginning to clear to reveal a new giant orange dinosaur with a brown mask, horns, red eyes and blue stripes. "You okay?" Taichi asked Hikari.

"Who's that?" Hikari asked, causing Taichi to turn in confusion to see what she was talking about.

"Koromon?" Taichi questioned.

"I'm Greymon now," the dinosaur now known as Greymon rumbled softly.

"You can be whoever you want... big guy," Taichi murmured in awe.

Greymon roared as he stood up. "Nova Flame!" Greymon fired a large fireball at the parrot causing him to be knocked down onto the ground. Then Greymon charged at him, making Hikari and Taichi yell as the ground shook.

…

"Cool," Takeru spoke up for the first time.

"Awesome," Yamato added.

…

Greymon and the bird became locked in battle, both trying to push the other back.

"Get him, Greymon!" Hikari cried, as tears fell down her face.

"Don't quit," Taichi breathed softly as they watched.

The bird pushed Greymon down, making him roll on the street, before he got up again to attack the bird.

"Static Destroyer!" The parrot squawked and shot Greymon with electricity, the light flashing all over the street. Greymon fell back to where Hikari and Taichi were, his eyes closed.

"Oh no! Taichi, he's hurt!" Hikari cried as she went to run over to him, but Taichi grabbed her.

"Hikari!" Taichi called.

"Greymon, get up!" Hikari cried.

"Greymon, get up! He's coming!" Taichi panicked as the massive parrot advanced on the fallen Digimon.

But their Digimon friend just stayed where he was on the ground, eyes closed as they all cried that he was gone and they were going to be goners soon, too. Hikari then gave one long, hard and loud blow on her whistle.

The sound echoed all around the neighbourhood.


	15. Light Vanishes

**A/N**:

…

13. Light Vanishes

"Come on, Hikari," Ken whispered as he watched his childhood friend and crush try to wake up Greymon.

…

After what seemed like forever, Hikari took her mouth off of her whistle and panted as they looked at Greymon. Soon, Greymon's eyes opened and he got up off the ground with a loud roar.

"You can do it," Hikari promised.

Greymon ran at his opponent. "Nova Flame!" He roared, shooting out flames at the bird as the light got brighter, covering the entire area around the siblings. Soon, they had to cover their eyes to keep them from being damaged by the light.

When it became completely quiet, Taichi opened his eyes to see that it was now morning. He looked around the street where Greymon and Parrotmon had been fighting, realizing Hikari was missing.

"Hikari!" Taichi yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth.

The eyes of the other children widened when they, too, saw that Hikari was gone.

"Hikari! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Taichi screamed as tears fell from his face. He shook his head. This couldn't be happening. _Wherever Hikari is, she must be scared_, his young mind reasoned.

Unbeknownst to any of them, this was just the beginning. Hikari was going to be in much more dangerous situations than this in the future with even more Digimon and with the other children – Sora, Takeru, Yamato, Jyou, Koushiro, Mimi, Ken and Ryo – who had also watched the fight in the street that night.


End file.
